


summer months, swaying marigolds

by esnoyuuutsu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, LOTS OF AUGJU BC IT'S WHAT THEY DESERVE, M/M, definitely to be interpreted as yukishiro conspiracy fight me liber, i'm sorry august, july also appears in this very much i wrote most of this beforehand tho, very many ridiculous headcanons about gekkagumi just in time for new event, yukishiro conspiracy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esnoyuuutsu/pseuds/esnoyuuutsu
Summary: Chikage and Azuma get paired off as the leads for a play about—of all things—secret agents, and Chikage's forced to consider that perhaps his life decisions aren't always the best.Elsewhere, someone is planning on coming to the show...// written before scarlet mirror so    yeah it's like snowfall again ok





	1. blurry reflections in the snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya boy ame is back at it again with another fake play that they're gonna try to hammer out before event like an idiot, stay tuned

3am.

A phone won't stop ringing.

Chikage dug a hand under his pillow to answer it, eyes not registering the number.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you?"

He sat up straight in bed, sleep driven from his mind.

"...what do you want."

A laugh. "I'm coming to see you, April. It's been too long."

"Look, I really don't have the time—"

"Make some, then."

The call cut, and Chikage was left in the dark.

* * *

"...secret agents."

Tsuzuru nodded, apparently too sleepy to pick up on the edge to Chikage's voice.

"Really."

“What’s the problem, senpai?” said Itaru, not looking up from the script, just barely holding back a smile. “You’ll only be acting. There’s nothing wrong, is there?”

Chikage glanced from Azuma fluttering his eyelashes to Hisoka surreptitiously raising the script to cover his face, and sighed. “I guess not.”

As expected, a good chunk of his character’s interactions were with Hisoka, to Chikage’s displeasure. Keeping anyone from questioning why he was working in Mankai was one thing—it was easy enough to say that it was how he was gathering information around Veludo Way, the way that August would integrate himself into a community and learn about its inhabitants. Keeping anyone from finding Hisoka was another—Hisoka always kept a relatively low profile, and even with the occasional Winter play shooting his popularity up, there wasn't much for Chikage to worry about.

Combining the two, on the other hand, was sure to endanger the company.

Skimming through the script, his concerns began to grow. Chikage’s relationship with Hisoka in the play wasn’t that different from what they grew up with—they work together and rely on one another, though they don’t always get along, and it’s the death of someone important to both of them that drives them apart.

He looked back over at Itaru, leisurely flipping pages and muttering lines to himself. In the role of definitely-not-August, was this man. Chikage raised an eyebrow. Itaru playing a soft-hearted man with a sleepy smile whose easy-going demeanour hid something else entirely wasn’t too far off the mark, but the setting drove it just a little too close to home.

“So I’m kind of playing Chikage-san's dad, then. How the tables have turned, right?" Itaru grinned.

On the other side of the room, and co-lead, was Azuma—which worried him.

"Hmm, would that make me their mother, then?" Azuma tilted his head lightly. "It isn't said explicitly, but our characters have...something, Itaru." He laughed, behind pale delicate fingers.

"Azuma-san, it's not like I haven't played someone's husband in this company before, but please be gentle."

Chikage wasn't amused. "Director…"

Izumi looked up. "Chikage-san, if there's really something bothering you about the script, you can ask Tsuzuru-kun to change it?"

If anyone in this room knew how he felt, it was her and Hisoka, and Hisoka wasn't about to complain. Chikage had a feeling that Winter had already known far too much for far too long because Hisoka couldn't shut his mouth around them.

But making too much of an issue would be suspicious in itself, and if there was anything he learned about Mankai in the two or so years he'd worked there, it was that if anyone thought you had any worries about _ anything,_ they would not leave you alone for an instant.

In that sense, it was very much like home.

* * *

"Not too much work today?"

Reluctantly, Chikage made an appointment with _ that man._ Better that than have him end up going directly to the theatre.

"Finished what I had to, so." He slid a small box across the cafe table. "Sorry about skipping out last time."

"It's alright, we're here now." July smiled, gloved fingers tucking long hair behind his ear. "Is this for me?"

Chikage nodded, as he opened the box.

Technically, Hisoka had bought the silver moon earrings inside for him, but Chikage certainly wasn't going to use them. Besides, Hisoka's relationship with July was less complicated, and even though he didn't remember at the time, perhaps it was a faint memory in the back of his mind that persuaded him to buy the pair.

"That's so sweet. You never used to do anything nice for me." With a laugh, he slipped the box into his coat pocket.

Chikage peered at the table through his empty glass. "So, what are you doing here again, Ju—"

July made a shushing gesture. "That’s a spoiler, now.”

Continuing, he put a hand to his cheek. “Can’t I just come to see you for fun? With those two and now even you gone, it's too quiet."

"I'm gone for a different reason from them, you know.” Placing the glass down, Chikage clicked his tongue. “Don’t you have more important things to do?”

“Don’t _ you_?”

A lull.

As July stared off into the distance, he sighed, absently running a finger across his earring. “Three years is a long time to be off the grid for vengeance, April.”

Turning back to Chikage, he went on. “It must be hard, between what happened to August and everyone thinking that December’s turned on us, but isn't it about time you let them go? Assuming December is alive, he clearly doesn’t want to be found. Besides, you don’t really believe that he did it, do you?”

_ You did,_ thought Chikage.

“I’m just worried about you. I can’t imagine what’s been going on in your head all this time, and aren’t we family too?”

“There’s nothing for you to be worried about. I can take care of myself.” It occurred to Chikage how much he sounded like one of the teenagers in Mankai hiding something from the adults, and he winced.

As if in response to his thoughts, July laughed softly. “Oh, I know. You’re an adult, and well-trained thanks to who raised you, but I can’t help but think of that little kid sulking in a hideout waiting for everyone else to come home.”

“Well, at least call once in a while? Just so we know that you’re still alive.”

He stood up to leave, pausing behind Chikage’s chair, one hand on his shoulder. “Tell December I said thank you for the gift.”

* * *

_ “What do you mean, they’re not coming back.” _

_ April’s unsure how to respond. For about a day or so, he hadn't been sure how to respond to anything at all. _

_ Nothing seems real. _

_ “I said August...wasn’t coming back, and it means exactly what you think it means, April. These things happen, you had to know this.” _

_July sounds as nonchalant as usual, though somewhere in his head, April can feel a tinge of something else in his voice. _

_ “And December?” _

_ The silence is deafening. _

_ “...according to the investigation conducted into that mission’s failure, there is a high chance that December has betrayed us, giving out classified information leading to August’s deat—” _

_ “Stop! Don’t say that!” _

_ “I’m not telling you this because I want to,” July snaps, briefly shocking April into keeping quiet. “The three of you were so close and this is an outcome that we have to prepare for but hope never happens, but it has.” _

_ “Please bring December back, unharmed. Remember that part, alright? We have to be able to still talk to him.” _

_ April nods, before remembering he’s not on camera. “Yeah.” _

_ “If you can’t do it, someone else can come over there and look for him instead.” _

_ “...no, no. I will.” _

_ “April,” July calls, gently. “I know August wouldn’t have wanted it to come to this, but you’ll be doing this for him too.” _

_ “...got it. Bye.” _

_ “Bye.” _

_ As April goes to close the laptop, he hears a noise. He thought July had hung up, but it sounded like he hasn’t just yet, if only by accident. _

_ “...” _

_ Muffled shuffling. _

_ A sigh. _

_ Barely audible, a single word, through quiet shaking breaths. _

_ “...August…” _

* * *

“—e.”

Chikage held on to his script, unthinkingly reading the same line over and over.

“Chikage?”

Snapping out of his daze, he blinked. “Azuma-san…? Did you need something?”

“Mm…” Azuma’s shoulders went up, his fingers laced together. “I heard from Itaru you haven’t been sleeping so well lately? More so than usual for you, anyhow.”

Sure enough, Chikage had been keeping himself awake later and later, past Itaru’s midnight mid-game snacks, into the sunrise setting the clouds outside his window alight, throwing himself into any work he could get his hands on to keep himself busy. He was sure he could keep his presence to a minimum in their room, but it seemed as though Itaru had noticed nonetheless.

“I’m fine,” he said, flipping the pages of the script back to the front. “You don’t need to sleep next to me, if that’s what you two were thinking of.”

Azuma laughed. “He’s worried about you in his own way too. And, if you don’t want to sleep with me—” here he had to pause, one hand over his mouth, eyes shining, “—then would you mind just having a drink together?”

“I know there’s a lot you can’t tell me, but sometimes it helps to sit with someone other than just your own thoughts for a little while.” Azuma touched his shoulder, warm and light. “You’re the leader for this round but you shouldn’t have to do it alone. Isn't that what I'm here for?”

“I’ll think about it.” Chikage flashed a smile. “Thanks, Azuma-san.”

As if that response wasn’t quite what he was hoping for, Azuma gave another little shrug, turning back to their director.

Across the room, Hisoka looked up, shaking off sleep.

* * *

“It’s so hard looking for references for secret agent-themed stuff that aren’t boring or really thirsty,” said Yuki, unfolding the new costumes and handing them out.

“Well, in theory, a spy would look like anyone on the street, wouldn’t they?” Chikage buttoned up his shirt as Itaru began to snicker.

“Like you do, senpai?”

Chikage raised an eyebrow. “Very funny.”

Attempting to lift Hisoka by the back of his hood, Yuki made a noise of disapproval. “That’s what I mean, though. Regular office worker. It’s either that or all black, so this is more interesting to look at, at least.”

Rubbing his eyes, Hisoka tilted his head. As Azuma helped him up, he appeared deep in thought, looking up and down until the words came to him. “...Yuki, do you still have clip on earrings?”

“I might, from Runway. Why?”

He frowned. “I feel like...Azuma’s missing...something.”

_ You don’t even remember what you’re thinking about, _ thought Chikage. He took off his glasses, waving off Izumi asking if he could see. From what he could tell, Hisoka’s time in the lead during Risky Game certainly woke up memories in his mind, but to Chikage it was a cruel use of such recollection.

After a few minutes, Yuki returned with a pair of earrings. “Azunee, these are the ones I used, just so I can see if the dangly earrings look alright with everything else. I’ll look for new ones if they do.”

Azuma put them on, brushing his hair behind one ear to keep it from getting in the way since he wasn’t tying it up.

“Huh. I guess Hisoka was right, this does seem better.” Yuki crossed his arms. “I’ll try to look for a pair that suits you more, though.”

Pleased, Azuma turned to Chikage.

“How do I look?”

_ “I’m home!” _

_ August’s voice rings through the entryway, back from a night out gathering information. _

_ “Welcome back…” “Welcome home, August.” _

_ December and April greet him, a habit lovingly drilled into their heads. _

_July is there too, forming an unconventional group. “You know, I will never understand your fixation with acting out a little family every time you come back from a mission.” _

_ August looks at him, eyebrows raised, his mouth turning up just the slightest. _

_ It takes only a second for July to relent, shaking his head. “Welcome back, August.” _

_ “Thank you, July.” His smile is bright, warm, and readily lights up the room. He opens his bag, taking out some sweets for December and snacks for April. _

_ “Do you really have the time to be buying souvenirs?” April says, though his hands are safely slipping the packet away for later use. _

_ Putting his hand in his coat pocket, August shakes his head. “It’s fine? I don’t think i was very conspicuous about it.” _

_ April doesn’t take his eyes off August as he glides over to July—mentally drawing out the space between the two of them and how little there is, watching July's expression soften as August gets closer, gentler than ever—he feels almost as though he should be looking away, but he can’t bring himself to. _

_ “Do you have anything for me, then?” July flutters his eyelashes, to August’s amusement and April’s distaste. _

_ August drops what looks like a small chip into his palm, carefully curling July's fingers around it with his hands. “That’s for you, and, something else.” He takes out a small box, opening it to reveal a pair of earrings. _

_ “Oh!” Tiny chains of cascading stars dangle from gloved fingertips, July's golden eyes shining. “Thank you, August.” _

_ “I passed by them in a stall and thought you might like them,” says August, one of his hands still around July’s, only slipping away to let him put away the little chip and switch out his current earrings for the new pair. _

_ Sweeping back his long hair, he tilts his head with a smile. “Am I pretty?” _

_ “Yes, yes.” _

_ August laughs, and there’s a twinge in April’s chest. _

Slowly, Chikage nodded.

“You look great, Azuma-san.”

* * *

“You say it’s for my own good, but you never even considered how I felt, did you?”

As always, Tsuzuru’s writing was just a little too on the nose. Azuma, as Chikage’s parental figure, using him against Itaru without a thought as to what Chikage wanted to do for himself.

Surely, he thought, not all motherly types were like that? For other people, anyway, but in his own mind, anyone that matched certain criteria was someone to be wary of. Most of the time that did unfortunately refer to girls, but sometimes other people counted as well.

“Tch. You don’t know any better, you ungrateful child.”

Azuma’s lip curled, and Chikage noted how disconcerting it was to have the gap in their heights closed with Azuma in heels. He figured Yuki had done this to make him more intimidating, especially towards Itaru and Hisoka, but being nearly eye-to-eye during their confrontations was something else.

“_I_ don’t know better? You’re the one who decided to interfere in my life without knowing anything about me," Chikage retorted, the lines leaving a bitter taste in his mouth as he pushed Azuma away. In his preoccupation, he must have applied too much force, causing Azuma to stumble.

“—ah, sorry, should I dial it back?”

Quickly recovering, Azuma shook his head. “It probably looked worse than it was, but it’s a good thing this is just a dress rehearsal.”

“Alright, can we have a break for a minute?” Izumi called.

While the others dispersed, she waved over Azuma and Chikage. "Chikage-san, is there something on your mind?"

He shifted on his feet. “Just work, mostly. I've been really busy, and I’m trying not to let it get to my acting as well, but looks like I haven't done a good job of that, huh?"

Izumi seemed thoughtful. "Is there anything that Itaru-san could possibly help you with?"

"No, I wouldn't want to put anything more on him, though I see where you're coming from."

"Can I say something?" Azuma hummed. "I don't know if this is related to what's happening in your office, but lately our scenes feel like you aren't talking to...me."

"I guess that should be obvious since you aren't, really, but more than that, it's…" He tilted his head to one side, running his fingers through his hair. "Maybe my character reminds you of someone?"

"We might be in the same scene, but you're always somewhere else." Chikage began to turn away from Azuma's curious yellow eyes, searching for an answer in his face. "And just like our lines, I don't know much about you, Chikage. So wherever you’re going, it’s hard for me to follow."

"Is that so…" Izumi looked up at the two of them in turn, and Chikage wondered how well she had learned to see through him, if at all. "That could be an issue."

Azuma smiled, shaking his hair out a little. "Well, maybe I should just try harder to understand him? I have to do my best too, as co-lead."

"Yes, but—"

Before Izumi could finish her sentence, Chikage interrupted. "Don't worry, Director, we'll work it out as we go along."

Her brow creased, but she nodded. The two of them were adults who could solve their own problems, weren't they? There was no need for her to get involved—aside from the fact that she was their director and was relying on them to make the play run smoothly, but there were other ways of going about that, Chikage reasoned.

"That's all for now, then. Thank you both."

At her words, Chikage slipped out, leaving Azuma and Izumi to their thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm like...halfway done. i have an outline for this and everything i promise i'll finish it like tomorrow.
> 
> this was originally meant to be hisochi lead (bc we all knew it was gonna happen, right) but i ended up focusing too much on azuma bc of junejuly so i switched them out. fun(?) fact, the play in this is actually based off a real one that i was in back in high school! i won't say which role is mine but it's in here for sure ww
> 
> as always if u wanna yell at me for this (please be kind) i'm at @esnoyuuutsu on twitter!


	2. bird that sings the break of dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ame tortures chikage for like a week, the event story

"Chikage-san's out late again, huh."

Izumi cast a glance towards the door. Dinner had come and gone, but Chikage had yet to return for the evening.

“He said he’s been busy at work lately,” said Azuma, a hand over his mouth.

“Really? He’s been leaving the office for home earlier than I have.” Itaru leaned back on the sofa, phone in hand. “Guess he’s off doing...whatever it is he does when he doesn’t tell us where he’s going.”

Azuma blinked, deep in thought. “Ah, so that’s what it is.” He gently woke Hisoka up, patting his hair when he began to protest.

“Sorry, Hisoka,” he murmured. “But do you remember when Chikage disappeared before?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think he could be in the same place again?”

Sitting up and leaning against Azuma, Hisoka nodded. “...not for sure, but probably.” He made to say something else, but merely frowned.

“Let me guess.” Itaru raised an eyebrow. “You can’t tell us where that is.”

Hisoka’s mouth pulled into a pout as he fiddled with his sleeves. “It’s better that I don’t.”

“That figures,” said Azuma. Shifting to wrap an arm around Hisoka, he continued, “What if you go talk to him like before?”

“I don’t think he should.” Izumi spoke slowly, considering their options. “I’d rather we wait for Chikage-san to come back instead of having Hisoka-san go out to see him alone, so that we can talk about things together.”

Azuma hummed. “This feels kind of familiar, doesn’t it.”

“Azuma-san, you can’t say that when you were the one who did this.” Izumi sighed, picking up her notes.

With a soft laugh, Azuma drew his legs up on the couch, curling up next to Hisoka who had already fallen back asleep as they began to wait.

* * *

Chikage arrived back at the dorm still under the curtain of night, entering the living room as quietly as he could. However, light-footed as he was, Azuma’s sleep was lighter.

“Welcome home,” said Azuma as he awoke.

“I’m back,” replied Chikage.

In the faint moonlight, he could see Azuma stroking a sleeping Hisoka’s hair in true villainous fashion—which would have been funny to him if not for Itaru and Izumi also slowly waking up nearby.

“Were you all waiting for me?”

“Of course we were, Chikage-san,” Izumi said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Something really  _ is _ bothering you, isn’t it?”

If there was anything to be said of the members of Mankai Company, it was that they were persistent. Chikage knew that this was for a reason, and that he too was one of them—but regardless of how readily he knew he could throw himself away to protect the theatre and its inhabitants, he was hesitant to accept their help.

The familiar warmth of hands reaching out to take his own was far more likely to burn him again as they closed in, and to accept a new family was preparing to lose another in the future, and there was no clearer sign of this than Hisoka's slight frame on the couch.

“...you lied about where you were, too. Everyone got worried.” Hisoka’s single eye shone as he stared up at him.

The corner of Chikage’s mouth turned up, the impression of a smile that didn’t reach quite far enough. “I don’t want to hear that from you.”

There was a soft huff from Hisoka’s breath. “You know that we’re here for you. And since...since we lost August, even other people who used to be around you were gone, and you had to do everything by yourself. But that isn’t true anymore.”

“I’m here now, and so are Azuma, and Director, and Itaru, and every person in this company. You don’t have to tell them everything. You don’t even have to tell  _ me _ everything.” Hisoka’s pale hands clutched Azuma’s as he continued. “Just don’t avoid us and say nothing’s wrong.”

_ Why do you open your mouth. _

Not that he was particularly resentful, but as he was glad as he was for Hisoka regaining some of his memories, Chikage couldn’t help but feel that it made him reckless—more so than ever before when they were children. Hisoka was simple and honest. Too honest, which might have been why it was hard for them to get along.

For someone so reticent, his lips were too loose around everyone else, and Chikage almost wished he had the luxury of doing the same.

Azuma spoke, the lilt in his voice like a tune etched into Chikage's mind. "I did something a little like this too a few times before a play. You hadn't joined yet then."

"I was afraid of opening up to Winter, and I would run back to my old life so that I didn't have to tell anyone what was going on. More than once, even." He laughed, an edge of bitterness in an otherwise sweet sound. "I get that in your case it's more to do with our safety, maybe? But in the end we are a bit alike, aren't we, Chikage."

_ “You and I have to stick together now. We’re the same here, after all.” _

The way his hands flitted up to his mouth as he laughed, the look in his golden yellow eyes that stung with shared grief and unwanted pity, every word Chikage had heard somewhere before—he was surrounded by ghosts, and he wasn’t having it.

“Don’t say that. I’m nothing like you,” he snapped, biting his lip when he realised where he was.

“Azuma-san’s doing what he can in his own way,” said Itaru. His leisurely tone, coupled with the curve of his hair falling over his face in the dim light felt like—

Like—

_ “He’s trying to help us too, April, he doesn’t mean anything by it.” _

“No, I…” Azuma paused, his brows drawing together in confusion more than anything else. “Maybe it’s too much for me to say Chikage’s running away like I did. I’m probably getting too into my role again.”

Chikage shook his head, in an attempt to clear his mind of any more spirits. Even if he said nothing, his past still lived around him, following him home and haunting his vision. “I’m just really tired, and I’d like to get some rest now, if that’s alright.”

“Chikage-san—”

Despite Izumi’s protests, Chikage headed out to the rooms, stopping only for a moment to stare up at the full moon.

* * *

For a few days, the play’s cast could only get Chikage to speak to them when they needed to—rehearsals, preparation, with the occasional word at breakfast. The nights that he would vanish were becoming less common, but on every one of them, Azuma would be quietly waiting in the living room having tea by himself.

“Welcome home,” Azuma would say.

Chikage would nod, and take his leave.

But in the early hours of the morning on the day before the play’s run began, there was a change.

“I’m back,” said Chikage, uncertainly taking a seat across Azuma.

Azuma smiled, his hands cradling a teacup. “I have some snacks there for you, since I know you don’t like sweets.”

“Thanks.”

Setting down his cup, delicate fingers trembling slightly, Azuma looked up. Waiting night after night, alone in plain sight of the door must have taken a toll on him, Chikage realised. He didn’t know all that much about Azuma’s situation, but he knew enough to recognise that expression of restrained worry and sorrow, like a light shining through a curtain.

“Join me for a bit? You don’t have to talk to me, I’m sure you’re tired. Just take a second to rest, and sit with someone else.”

“...sure.”

Azuma poured out another cup, sliding it across the table to Chikage. As he took a sip, the two of them sitting in silence, he took a step back in his thoughts.

_ As Chikage leaves the secret hideout, there's a sharp gaze on his back and a familiar sugary scent in the air. _

_ "If you're here to tell me everyone's worried about me, then you didn't have to follow me here. Just wait til I get back home." _

_ Chikage turns, but rather than Hisoka facing him, it's… _

_ "...July." _

_ A laugh, and a long earring twirled around a gloved finger. "Aw, so you are coming back?" _

_ "How did you know—" _

_ "How did I know that you were using the exact same hideout that you, August, and December were? The same way I knew you were using the same phone number, the same fake name." July's expression sours. "How irresponsible can you get, April? Do you even understand how easy it was to find you? To find  _ December _ ? Do you think that I'm stupid? Or that our organisation is?" _

_ Chikage opens his mouth to respond, but the other man raises his hand to shush him. "I'm not done. You and December have had your names and faces plastered all over the internet with your theatre work, and it is nothing short of a miracle that I've been able to hold off any investigation into the two of you." _

_ "If anyone found out you were hiding December—a suspected traitor, I'd like to remind you—that would not only endanger yourself, but December, and all of the civilians working in that theatre as well. Is that what you want?" July’s eyes are burning holes into Chikage's head. "Is that how August raised you?" _

_ "Don't." Chikage grits his teeth. _

_ "Oh, don't  _ what _ , April." July crosses his arms, earrings jangling as he moves. "Dirty his name by saying it? Because I would have loved to drop off the face of the earth for three years to mourn our one and only irreplaceable August too, but we can't all have what we want." _

_ "You know what? Maybe this is how he raised you—doing stupid, reckless things for the sake of your family." _

_ Is he imagining it, or are July’s hands shaking? _

_ "So how about I follow his lead for once." July stares at Chikage, unreadable. "I've already been keeping anyone else from finding you and December. He can live in peace and nobody has to know where he is." _

_ "Just…" he blinks, his voice a whisper in the shadows. "...come home, April." _

_ Chikage takes a step closer to him. _

_ He thinks about Spring—their readiness to accept him as one of their own in spite of everything. _

_ He thinks about Winter—how they cared for and took in his last family member even when Hisoka had nothing to give them. _

_ He thinks of Mankai Company—not just a theatre troupe, a family, a home. _

_ He thinks of Izumi, their kind-hearted and well-intentioned director; of Itaru, his coworker, roommate, and quite possibly even friend; of Azuma, and his warm gentle presence. _

_ He thinks of Hisoka, the one remaining member of his old family, living a new life out of the darkness and into the sun. _

_ “That isn’t my home anymore. And if you want me back so badly,” says Chikage, close enough for that floral scent to be sickening. “Then come get me.” _

_ Giving July a shove, and running off as he staggers, Chikage almost feels like a kid. _

“Azuma-san,” Chikage said over his tea.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry about before. The problem wasn’t you.”

Azuma tilted his head, smile askew. “I knew that much, though. It’s okay.”

As he poured syrup into his tea, the spoon tinkling softly, Azuma took a breath. “Do you mind if I ask you something? It’s alright if you don’t want to answer.”

“Go ahead.”

“The real reason you were upset...did it have to do with your family?”

Chikage nodded, staring absently into his cup. “Did Hisoka mention anything?”

“No,” said Azuma. He looked up at Chikage, yellow eyes crinkling softly. “I could just tell.”

“I see.” Pausing in thought, going through his memory, Chikage responded, “Would you mind if I asked you a question, then. You don’t have to answer me either.”

“What was your family like?”

He wasn’t quite sure why he asked. Perhaps a newfound sense of wanting to connect with his co-lead, curiosity as to how obvious it was to Azuma what he was going through—or, most likely, giving in to what he knew was true: that the two of them were indeed the same.

“Mine…?”

“If it’s too much—” Chikage began, but Azuma waved his concern away.

“It’s only fair, and besides,” said Azuma, quiet, a wistful smile on his face. “It’s important to remember people fondly...not just the parts that hurt.”

As Azuma recounted his memories of his family—his mother, like him, going at her own pace; his father, impatient, but loving nonetheless; his older brother, kind and intelligent—Chikage felt something almost familiar to him.

“We were a pretty normal family, I think.”

“Hmm.” Chikage made a sound of amusement. “So was mine.”

Azuma raised a hand to his mouth to cover his laughter. “Really? I find that hard to believe.”

“It’s true!”

“My father was the one that was a more leisurely type, always smiling and laughing to himself. On the other hand, my mother was stricter. The kind of person who’d want you to remember that sometimes the world can be cruel. I guess she didn’t have much of a choice, considering my younger brother was impulsive and hard-headed…”

He trailed off, noticing Azuma was just letting him talk all over the place, giggling into his tea.

“...aren’t you going to ask if any of this is true?”

“I don’t need to.”

Azuma smiled, and behind him, Chikage could see through the window, the light of the sun slowly radiating out into the sky.

* * *

“I...have no idea how you two made up but it’s good that you did, I guess?”

Itaru, hair fluffed and ring slipped onto his finger, walked up to the rest of the cast members backstage.

“It’s a secret,” Azuma sang, running a hand through his hair.

Adjusting his scarf, Hisoka sidled up to Chikage. “...good, cause if you kept making Azuma sad, I would’ve fought you too.”

Chikage gave him a sideways look. “Is that what I used to sound like when—”

“Yes.” Hisoka nodded, his face buried in the scarf. “That’s exactly what you sounded like.”

“Anyway, let’s have a speech from our leader before we go, huh?” Itaru flashed a crooked smile.

The four of them and Izumi gathered in a circle behind the curtains, the muffled drone of the audience by now a comforting noise to them all.

“I...really haven’t been doing what I should’ve for this play, and I want to apologise for causing everyone trouble. Again.”

There was a murmur of laughter.

“But even if I don’t tell all of you what’s going on, it’s fine. Even if you can’t know all of the details, I don’t have to be alone.”

“Because I’m not.” Chikage glanced between the other actors and their director. “I can rely on others, because...you’re my family too.”

“And you can be sure that I’ll do everything I can to protect this company if I have to.”

Itaru’s eyebrows went up. “Thanks, senpai, but I’m a little concerned now.”

Chikage grinned. “Don’t worry about it.”

To his left, Hisoka laying a hand on his arm. To his right, Azuma squeezing his hand. Across him, Izumi nodding brightly.

The stage was set, and all that was left was them.

“Let’s go.”

“Yeah!”

And as the lights dimmed, they went out to their places—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEARS MY HAIR OUT I'M GOING TO GO READ SCARLET MIRROR EVENT STORY NOW BYE


End file.
